The Bet
by aime0x
Summary: When Matt and Tai make a bet, they don't know what they are getting themselves into. When a certain somebody, comes crashing into their lives they don't know what to expect.


**Disclaimer: **Yet again, I don't own digimon. Catch my drift?

**Author Note:** Another story, I had this idea in my head for days, and I thought I would just see what you guys think… **Read and review, suckers.**

**Chapter One – **The bet is on.

"Right, now you have slept with over ten girls this week man, how? Who? And why?" Matt laughed.

"Hey! Matt don't tell me you haven't slept with any girls this week, the girls have been dying for you all week." Tai winked.

Matt Ishida and Tai Kamiya, the two most popular boys in the entire school, Matt Ishida was the best bass guitar and lead singer that the whole school has ever seen, well to ever been to that school. With his rather great looks and his piercing blue eyes, and his natural blonde hair, ever seen a Japanese boy with natural blonde hair, and blue eyes? No, everyone fell in love with him. Tai Kamiya, the best soccer player the school has ever had, he has led the school to three championships and on his way to lead them to the fourth, his brown bushy hair, and his wide brown beady eyes, his tanned skin.

"Come on, guys haven't you had enough of messing girls around? Girls do have feelings you know." Izzy said, lifting his face up from his laptop.

"Oh, come on, we are seniors, we can have some fun." Tai and Matt cheered in unison.

It was lunch period at Odiaba High School; all of the students was talking, eating lunch, doing an activity or even studying in the library.

"You think having fun, is hurting girls? Every week you have the same girl, crawling at your feet, even once you have dumped them!" Joe screeched.

Tai laughed, "Sorry I am Mr. Irresistible."

Kari Kamiya, Tai's younger sister, took a seat at the table, frowning at her older brother. "You shouldn't hurt girls, we girls don't like it," she paused for a second; too see if Tai's grin on his face would falter, obviously not. "Those girls, full putty in your hands because they are lusting after you guys, they think they are in love with you when they are clearly not."

A red headed girl walked past the gangs table, Sora. There old friend, she stopped sitting and talking to everyone because she got with some guy, from the basketball team, Derek Fisherman. He is an arrogant idiot. Sora chose him, over her friends; he had made her choose over everyone, what sort of boyfriend does that? They will never forget what she did to them.

"Why did she do that to us guys? Who picks a dude over your friends…?" Davis sighed.

"Sora," Matt laughed. "Oh well who cares."

**DING DONG DING.**

Everyone got up from their table and made their way to their last class of the day. Matt and Tai made their way to History. The regret picking this subject, but they only have a year left so it doesn't bother them as much anymore.

As the two boys walked through the door, all of the girls was just gawking at them, it made them smile even though they get this every day, all day.

When they sat down their teacher had told them they are watching a film, about World War 1.

As Matt was glued to the film, an idea popped into his head, an idea Tai may not like. Well he defiantly won't like.

In this film, there was two boys and they had made a bet. The bet was who can last the longest in the war. Who would die? Or who wouldn't.

"Tai, I have an idea." Matt said grinning.

"And what would that be?" Tai asked worriedly.

"A bet." Matt's grin grew wider.

"A what?" Tai said with his mouth wide open, he couldn't believe what Matt just said.

"A bet, Tai." Matt repeated.

"I know what you just said, but a bet for what?"

"To see how long we both can go without sex for." Matt smirked.

"That is so stupid!" Tai said chuckling.

"Tai, Matt. Please be quiet." Mr Teeth, their History teacher shouted.

"Sorry sir." Matt and Tai murmured in unison.

Matt snorted. "What, are you chicken?"

"Of course not," Tai paused. "You're on."

After the bet was finalized, Matt and Tai went back to watching the film, about World War 1. They weren't interested in the film, but they had to make it look like they was paying attention.

**DING DONG DING.**

The bell went, signalling for the end of the day, but the end of the day is in two hours' time as Tai has soccer practise, and Matt has band practise.

As Tai walked over to the soccer field, he saw the soccer players and his coach, the coach doesn't look very happy.

"Hey coach." Tai said grinning.

"Tai we need to talk." The coach said angrily.

"Whoa, what is up coach?" Tai asked confused.

"If you keep being late, you are not going to be able to practise as much as everyone else, we need you. You are meant to lead us to the championship, for the fourth time," coach paused. "Starting from tomorrow, before school, lunch and after school you will practise. And also on weekends, get yourself a private coach."

"Err, yeah sure." Tai said sighing.

As Matt was in band practise him and his band was talking about the upcoming gigs. They want to be the famous Teenage Wolves. Famous all round the world.

"Matt, we need to practise a lot in these upcoming weeks if we want to be perfect." Akira said confidentially.

"Yeah he is right, we need to be perfect, we need to be practising, then after this gig, and we need to record our album. Remember this time next year; we are going to be starting our tour." Sato replied.

Matt, Akira, Sato and Michael, all nodded to each other in unison.

This is going to be the start of their whole life.

As Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida made their way out of the entrance doors, they saw someone, someone they didn't know. She was beautiful. She had cinnamon hair, and cinnamon eyes. she had silky long legs, she was quite tall… 5ft 7inchs maybe.

"Whoa, who is she, she is hot." Matt said grinning.

"Remember the bet. She might not even be coming to this school, but man I hope she does." Tai said.

"This bet is going to get in the way." Matt and Tai groaned in unison.

**Author Note:** Hope you like this chapter? Hope you enjoy. **Review.**


End file.
